1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a pad for monitoring a voltage used in the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of semiconductor devices operate internal circuits using a voltage supplied from outside. However, since various types of voltages are used in a semiconductor device, all of the voltages to be used in the semiconductor device cannot be supplied from outside. Thus, the semiconductor device includes voltage generation circuits for internally generating various levels of voltages. As an example of the semiconductor devices, a memory device is supplied with a power supply voltage and a ground voltage from the outside and generates a high voltage having a higher level than the power supply voltage and a negative voltage having a lower level than the ground voltage to be used therein.
Due to various internal factors of the semiconductor device, the levels of internal voltages generated by the semiconductor device may be more unstable than the levels of externally supplied voltages. Thus, research has been being conducted on techniques for monitoring internal voltages of a semiconductor device.